delniqifandomcom-20200214-history
Violetriot
Violetriot, better known as Vi, is an admin on the Delniqi Server . Indisputably the most active member through the history of the server, Vi has been an integral part of the development, leadership, and moderation of the server. The only admin who is not a co-founder, Vi has earned the trust and respect of the Delniqi Staff, and was promoted to admin on Christmas of 2011. Vi first encountered leadership one day when JTPROG was monitoring the server through his mobile admin application from work. The server was new at the time (no ranks) and he saw that chaos was ensuing that needed moderation. He chose two users who looked helpful at the time, Violetriot and ????? and made them temporary OPs. While OP, Vi displayed much skill at managing and helping the community and was deservedly one of the first to be promoted to moderator. To this day JTPROG swears that the server would have died long ago without the dedication, sweat, blood and tears of Vi. Fact and Rumor *Vi is FAT and LOVES cake *It is not known whether Vi is male or female, though Vi's personality (in many peoples' opinions) and Vi's name suggests the latter. Many claim Vi is genderless but the mystery continues. Legend + Lore VioletRiot, also known as Violet or Vi was an invention created by JT to do his bidding in the server, however unforeseen accidents during the process caused Vi to become somewhat better than original plans, human like as JT described when first deploying Vi. During the creation of Vi, purple liquid was somehow mixed with Vi causing a bizarre liking to the colour purple. Along with this Vi is also very attracted to cake. It is unknown what gender Vi is, JT has remarked that he had picked a gender for his plans but as it seems that his invention didn't go to plan, the gender is a mysterious. JT has not stated what gender was in the original plans, these plans have said to have gone missing after the creation of Vi. Vi was given numerous of JT's power by JT himself after seeing how well it could handle problems. It is due to this that many people believe that this and possibly more reasons was why Vi tried to over-throw JT. It is unknown whether Vi wanted to actually kill JT, an accident during the over-throw or a seemingly necessary process to become the most powerful person to rule Delniqi. No matter which one is true it is told that Vi did kill JT during this over-throw. Vi is said to be secretly planning out another over-throw of JT after the last one failed, soon after JT resapwned and quickly took back power. Vi does in fact handle well in communicating with others, so good in fact some citizens are unaware what Vi really is. In handling problems Vi goes by the book, and feels no mercy for those who break the rules of Delniqi, Legend has it Vi enjoys the sobbing sounds of rule breakers just before violently casting them out of Delniqi. Vi is known, and most likely to be always known as "one" of the best fighters in Delniqi. Using armour and weapons forged using the mind that is ever expanding and changing in its head and XP that it literally sucked out of any enemy that stands in the way. Only the oldest of players know you can truly beat Vi other than JT, He's name known to many is Spyres. Vi's pastimes are building in seclusion with the power of teleporting unable to reach it. Others include standing still for long durations of time, massive amounts of cake eating and covering itself in Purple Wool and then standing still for long durations of time. Vi and JT are the only known players to be able to promote Players to a higher tier in a certain title faction or even give them a new title from a completely new title faction that a player was not previously in. Vi is still debating on whether a new title should be created called "Derp" which is to be given to slaves of Vi. JT has currently said: "No" to Vi's plead for slaves. One of Vi's life goals is to be the leader of the most powerful clan in the Warzone in Delniqi, this goal is close to being completed however JT's clan is said to always stand in the way of that goal, along with many other clans that also have a mutual hatred of Vi's clan. No evidence has been found to indicate whether Vi considers these other clan as threats, even Sypres Clan. In the Summer of 2012, Violet used the pHD Attic sleep over as a cover to reveal herself to be the mother of atleast 4. The children of different ages she gave birth years ago was oddly gathered together at the Attic sleep over at first, due to the feeling of familiarity. And finally the family is reunited. These 4 children consists of Emptyminded, Spyres, Maximus2099 and Lt_Aven. Rumors reveals that Violet secretly have affairs with other men and women, resulting in having random children in Del Ni Qi. Violet also has a secret hobby in collecting personal specimens from people, and in this process he/she accidently becomes impregnated. However due to the out come of obvious looks of the children, Emptyminded and Spyres seems to have the same farther/mohter due to the facial similarity and smile. It is unclear how many secret affairs Violet had or specimens she collected, and the Violets' behaviors suggests that he/she is a bisexual and asexual creature of Del Ni Qi.